


Your Text

by samMaser15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, this is probably super ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Imposter gets a late night text from Ryota.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 35





	Your Text

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing dr so this might be bad  
> but hey at least i tried

Imposter was woken up from a nice dream by a ding from their phone. Squinting, they looked at the bright screen. ‘Ah,’ they thought, ‘it’s Ryota.’ They sat up in bed to check the text. 

ryota <3: heyyyyyy 

me: what’s up? do you need something 

ryota <3: yeah affectionnnnnnnnnnn 

me: i’ll be right there hon <3 

Imposter sat up and reached for their glasses. They typically didn’t wear them outside because they had contacts. However, there wasn’t time for those with a boyfriend in need. They grabbed a sweatshirt, pulled on some shoes, and headed out the door. 

Ryota’s room wasn’t that far away. It was just a hallway, a long ass one, might they add and a staircase away. They hastily made their way there. Barely anyone was awake, common sense seeing as it was two in the morning. They passed a person who was getting a snack from the vending machine. A mutual wave was exchanged as Imposter started up the staircase. 

Ryota was impatient. He sat up in bed as he hugged his pillow waiting for Imposter to arrive. He was a simple boy with simple needs. About two more minutes passed, when there was a knock on his door. He unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon in order to let his partner in. He opened the door gently and Imposter greeted him with a hug. They stood there for a few seconds, letting each other's warmth seek in. Eventually they pulled apart, and Imposter shut the door behind them. 

They beelined for the bed, Imposter sitting down first and Ryota curling up in their lap, resting his head against their chest. They both sat in silence for a bit, before Imposter spoke up. 

“So, any reason for me to come over here at 2 in the morning?” 

Ryota answered. “I was lonely.” He smiled as he nuzzled into Imposter’s chest, smiling. 

Imposter laughed gently. “That’s all?” 

Ryota nodded. 

“Any upcoming projects you’re working on?” Imposter prompted, trying to keep conversation going. 

“I’m working on a new episode of my anime. It’s almost done, just need to add some finishing touches,” Ryota answered. 

“Ah, yes. How is that going?” 

“Pretty good. The audience seems to enjoy it. I’m having fun making it, so it all works out.” 

Imposter pulled him closer to their chest. “I’m very proud of you,” Ryota blushed at the praise, “however, are you making sure to take breaks?” 

Typically, Imposter would check up on him, but they’ve been a bit busy lately. Ryota’s lack of an answer told Imposter what they needed to know. 

“I will intervene if needed. You need to take breaks, it’s better for your health. Both mentally and physically.” 

Ryota groaned. “But I like animating. Why can’t I just do that forever?” 

“Because it isn’t healthy, hon. You need to be taking care of yourself.” 

“Fine, I’ll try to take more breaks, but I can’t promise anything.” 

“As long as you’re trying, that’s good enough for me.” 

Imposter kissed him on the forehead and they cuddled back up together. Later, they fell asleep and would soon be woken up by the busy noises of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
